After you wish on a Clover: Remember me
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: [Clover] [In Progress - ch. 3 finally up] (This takes place after the last book.) Can a Clover truly find happiness as a human, or is that an illusion because they are a Clover?
1. Prologue - Human Instinct

Disclaimer: Clover is by Clamp. As always, I say it's something to be experienced at least once in your life.  
  
After you wish on a Clover: Remember me…  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Prologue – Human instinct.  
  
As the boy began to click away at his mouse, it had followed a certain rhythm that he only knew the beat to. It was something he gotten accustomed to after all this time of almost being alone.  
But his hands would give out one day, he knew, and this certain beat would be lost forever. So, through his struggles in his silent race against time, he continued to use his hands while he still could to find what he had been seeking all along.  
  
These hands that didn't know warmth, except from that of his partner.  
  
But even that was barred from him. It seemed that this was the fate of every Clover.   
  
After all, weren't they just tools and not people?  
  
This made his stomach churn as he felt the all-knowing stares of those watching their every move. And so, he and his beloved companion had to live with codes even deeper and complicated than that of the scientists and all their experimentations.  
  
They reached a mutual connection that even the elders wouldn't even understand. So, they together listened to the clicks as a means of emotion.  
  
Through a web of wires and screens and unspoken words, they had learned about one another gradually.  
And they were okay with this. They had no choice and a choice. It's a paradox really, but what can you really call this bind between two people who are human and not so at the same time?  
  
Lan had a hope though. Even when he showed very little emotion because of the constraints put on him by his ever-present brother A and his upbringing while living with the cold tiles of the 'facilities', he, as a human, still had hope.  
  
With a glance from his sunglasses, Gingetsu came into the room to get something and turned around to leave.  
But with this look alone, he could look at Gingetsu's eyes from a certain angle in the light. And he knew what that particular look meant.  
  
It was a warning.  
  
Lan let it brush aside as he pretended to press the mouse to a certain rhythm once more to say in return, "I have this feeling deep inside."  
  
Deep inside his heart and his logic, Lan knew there was something wrong with the silence that had encompassed the whole Clover project. His heart began to harden as he thought of it.   
  
"Instinct is a human trait," he thought aloud.  
  
Clovers…were to have these types of things? Even until now, he struggled to find the humanity that had invisibly bled away with the passing of years. And for it to be brought back by someone who says, "Do as you please."  
He never smiled so much in his life…  
  
Even if it is was just deep inside.  
  
He had somehow gone through the barriers of Gingetsu, whom he found out through much searching and prying into personal records, had 'changed'. 'Changed' in the sense that he wasn't the icy bastard he was known to be.  
  
That was, from what Lan assessed, from meeting Kazuhiko.  
  
But he couldn't ask Gingetsu these types of things. He would avoid the subject all together, and it wasn't exactly something desirable for the elders either because they wanted to keep things quiet and to their advantage.  
  
Click…click, click…  
  
At that moment, Lan shook his head and wondered why was there static in the viewing field of his visor and going through the earphones.  
  
At that moment, something was tapping in a certain melody with fingertips upon a wooden surface as if someone was listening to a song and sitting on a desk.  
  
Tap, tap…tap…tap…tap, tap…  
  
The static was growing louder and Lan became worried about what was happening around him until he heard a voice.  
  
A familiar voice…  
  
It almost sounded like an angel singing along with the finger tapping. The angel sang,  
  
"I want to be your happiness…"  
  
Lan's eyes slightly opened in shock. He didn't want to indicate anything to the cameras watching him, so he tried to keep his calm. But behind his visor and the stoic attitude, inside, he was in shock. His heart made beat quickly in reaction to the voice.  
  
"Kono koe wa…" he struggled to believe what he always instinctively did.   
  
But he stopped himself from finishing his own sentence. He couldn't even utter the name under his breath as he thought,   
  
"…Suu?"  
  
  
to be continued  
--  
Author's note: I really really thought of the title that would be the essence of Clover. But since I'm still a struggling fanfic writer, I don't know if I've fulfilled that to its full potential. I don't know if I am the right author to attempt this type of fic, so please be patient with me. I'm trying my very best! ^_^  
So, yes Hiki-chan, I love the way you and I are always on the same wavelength. I was waiting to do the third person omniscient with this Clover fic. * smiles * But you just _knew_ I had to start off with Lan!  
  
Kono koe wa – this voice is… 


	2. Chapter 1 Envy and hope

Disclaimer: Yui doesn't own Clover.  
  
  
After you wish on a Clover: Remember me…  
By miyamoto yui  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Envy and hope.  
  
How? What? Why?   
How could Suu survive the fall of Fairy Park?   
  
Lan thought Kazuhiko had completed his mission and that's why he was being detained in some way again.   
The council of elders wanted to question him on what he had done. Why had Suu learned to make him an obstacle to their ultimate powers, and it all was nothing to the pinky of a four-clover.  
Why did she say she loved him without hesitation in her manner?  
  
They wanted to know.  
They wanted to find out how could they acquire that type of power also…  
  
  
  
As if everything were as they should be, Lan continued to click away at his computer. But as he did so, he was giving Gingetsu a code as he sat outside trying to do his reports.  
  
"I know you can hear me," he thought quietly.   
But even at this, Lan was afraid. For in the recesses of his mind, A would hear him.   
He could imagine his brother A in the laboratory still in a white hospital-type of gown and in his cage. His eyes wide while awake.  
Always watching, always waiting. Torn with jealousy and hate. Calm with love and wanting to be needed as a brother and a lover at the same time.  
It was because he had made a promise, A would be alive in that decrepit form of life. Alive and well to kill Gingetsu at any time if Lan should ever show more affection towards that two-leaf clover than his own brother.  
  
Watch, watch.  
Click. An eye watches both like an electronic hawk.  
  
Lan took off his visor and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He didn't know where it came from, but he was suddenly overcome with thirst. Even in the kitchen did he start to tap on the kitchen sink.   
In his haste, a little water trickled from his mouth and down his neck. He closed his eyes and opened them again to find Gingetsu coming into the kitchen also to get something from the cupboard.  
  
He was getting a bowl.  
  
Lan tapped on the sink again. "Yes…I finally found her…" his fingers tapped softly.  
  
"I told you not to meddle with this." Gingetsu went to the fridge uneasily and brought something out of it.  
  
He was worried. If there was one thing he feared more than Kazuhiko dying first, it was Lan speeding up the time of his death. And trying to find Suu was a sure way to get there.  
The elders had deemed it so.  
Obliterating someone never meant that they were truly dead. It just meant they were sleeping inside someone else's secret. Oruha's songs protruded in the air everyday much to the elders' dismay in this very manner.  
  
"Then you have to stop asking around for Kazuhiko-san," Lan countered as he sighed slightly while leaving the kitchen.  
  
His fingers trembled and he rubbed them as if his arthritis was acting up. He didn't have much time until the next set of years would deter him from doing anything. And seeing Gingetsu's face was more painful than that every time he noticed a new set of white hairs appearing on his black head.  
But no, Lan was not shaking silently because of the pain in his hands. It was something he had found out to be mild jealousy.   
  
It was an emotion that connected his brother and himself more than ever.  
He hated himself for it.  
  
As he put on his visor again, Suu's beautiful voice sang softly, "Find me…let me be the one who makes you happy…"  
  
Then it struck him. The thing that had always bothered him about Kazuhiko's hands.   
That time he had come to their home, accidentally, Kazuhiko had taken out his gloves to cook for them.   
  
Lan had seen it while passing him while trying to look closely at the white statue in the living room. The one that looked like an angel.  
  
The mark…  
The mark of that mission was still there.  
  
Suu was still alive?   
At the time, he had dismissed this thought all together. This was Kazuhiko after all, one of the finest. Blunt, but efficient in his ways.  
  
Lan couldn't believe it and as he looked at the doorway. He was trying to find a way to help Suu. But how could he do that without the rats in the walls squeaking? He did not know.  
  
It was then that Lan looked at the door before him and heard Gingetsu finishing up his snack.  
  
"I must be content as things are," he thought.  
The part of him numbed by A…all these human emotions.  
Overrated in their own right were taking over slowly. And Gingetsu had everything to do with it.  
  
He didn't want to let that go…  
That last piece of hope for humanity…  
  
It wasn't whether they were Clovers that they could feel the presence of the others below their number. No, it wasn't that.  
This was beyond that.   
  
Suu had done something that other Clovers didn't have, and that was why she was able to have her wish to die at a certain place. She knew that the higher your number, the more numb you became to your humanity.  
  
To prove this wrong to herself, she kept her heart intact.   
And as a human, she wanted to be more.   
Suu wanted to live.  
  
Staring at the static of the visor, Lan understood this perfectly as Gingetsu took his last bite of noodles in the kitchen.   
When he got up, Gingetsu sighed as his eyes looked at the floor with its less than confident look.  
  
He hated it when Lan would get that way.   
Lan couldn't understand it yet because mentally, he was still a child.   
How could he understand his emotions so quickly, especially that of hope? Or that of envy?   
For Gingetsu had known what these were. Oruha was beautiful, but also the one person that Kazuhiko had treasured more than anyone.  
She even outweighed the promise he and Kazuhiko had made.  
  
It was more than that, though. Kazuhiko was able to show his feelings in every conceivable way that he could. Gingetsu had learned to be less cold to the world because of Kazuhiko.  
  
But his heart was opened to Lan. More than Lan would ever realize.  
His silence was to keep him in check.  
  
To keep him from doing and saying things they may have both regretted later on…  
  
  
No…  
No one could understand the loneliness of a Clover except the Clover themselves.  
  
  
Oruha could never tell her secret to Kazuhiko…  
…and Gingetsu couldn't even tell Kazuhiko the truth for his revenge to find her…  
  
…that all this had been from the very people he worked for…  
  
He wouldn't ever forgive Gingetsu if he knew.  
And that was something Gingetsu was expecting to take to his grave, or when he was going to be disposed from his position. Whichever came first.  
  
As he went back to his desk to write his findings on his latest assignment, Gingetsu looked at the door leading towards Lan. He closed his eyes and tapped the pen on the wooden desk.  
  
Tap, tap…taptap…tap.  
  
Spill, spill, spill…  
  
It translated to:   
"Don't do it, Lan…"  
  
  
But he knew it was too late.  
  
  
The ink splatters on the table represented his tears,  
The ones he couldn't cry with or without Lan beside him.  
  
  
tsuzuku…  
--  
author's note: I'm slow, so please expect this to be very very long and dramatic.  
  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 2 saying two different things

Disclaimer: Clover is by Clamp.  
  
After you wish on a Clover: Remember me…  
By miyamoto yui  
  
Chapter 2 – saying two different things.  
  
As Gingetsu was looking at the door leading to Lan's room, there was Kazuhiko looking at the board of interrogators with a set of electric cuffs tightening gradually behind his back. The council of elders was not going to see him yet until they saw fit.  
Unfortunately for Kazuhiko, it had been about two months since Suu had 'died'. (He himself wasn't sure because of the mark that was still left upon him.) He kept a calm face through his ordeal. Since he was used to being scolded, this was something he could handle, even if it was in a quite different situation.  
  
But his patience was wearing very thin. The thin-rimmed glasses would have melted from the heat he was feeling because of his short-tempter.  
  
A middle-aged scientist with red gloves tilted his head in curiosity. With his glove out to him, he touched Kazuhiko while Kazuhiko tried to hold the urge to spit back at him in defiance. His eyes gave a disgusted expression as he looked straight into the red-gloved scientist's eyes. "There is nothing special about me."  
"Silence," the scientist hissed as his eyes also looked maliciously into Kazuhiko's vicious ones while pushing him away.  
  
"Those gloves weren't red naturally…" Kazuhiko silently thought to himself as he glanced quickly at them.  
  
"We ask you again. How did you come to control the Fourth clover?" a woman had asked as she was jotting down notes for an observation that she may have been able to record. She was a woman of about forty that had been wearing her brown suit as long as she had been their personal stenographer.  
  
"I did not control the Fourth clover," Kazuhiko firmly replied. "Why must we keep on repeating this stupid question?"  
  
"Shut up and answer!" Another one replied while banging his hand on the glass table in front of him. It had made a small dent. "You must not speak back to the Board!"  
  
"She said she loved you," a woman with a bun in her hair and tired eyes said, almost out of envy. For what? He couldn't read if it was for power or the romanticism that seemed to be thought of the current situation.  
  
Kazuhiko nodded his head as he clenched his teeth slightly with the tightening of his cuffs. There was no use trying to say that there was more than one way to show affection to another person.  
People like this couldn't understand anymore. They had de-humanized themselves from the very use of emotions that dealt with sentimentality and trust in others.  
  
"Therefore you are her special one," a man with one who was smoking a cigarette to relieve his tension.  
  
Kazuhiko shook his head. "I wouldn't know that. Of course, that is different for everyone."  
  
"That's what it equals to in the eyes of the Fourth Clover, you see?" the woman with the bun in her hair sighed as she rose up her hand.   
  
"Will you stop referring to her as the Fourth Clover?" Kazuhiko seethed through his teeth as he gave them each a death glare to make his point clear. "For the umpteenth time, her name is Suu."  
  
The man with the red gloves folded his hands together. "You're trying to be really obnoxious as usual, aren't you?"  
  
"I try my best," Kazuhiko answered with a sincerely, sarcastic smile.  
  
"We want to observe you more," the man smoking stated as he placed his cigarette down onto a blue, crystal astray.  
  
"I refuse. Thank you. Just take out my memory like the last time."  
  
"This isn't a question." The red-gloved one seductively said with an irate tone. "It's an order."  
  
"You will be back into two days." The observer took off his cigarette from the blue astray. "Don't do anything despicable."   
  
"I'll try really hard," Kazuhiko laughed mockingly. "Maybe you'll put me out of my misery."  
  
"We would love to," the gloved one retorted, eyeing him quite carefully.   
  
"Nothing you can do will make me happy." His tone was serious. At that moment, it was as if he was reverting back to the way he once was before he met Oruha or Gingetsu.  
  
The guards led him out and took off his cuffs. He walked out of the laboratory and looked at it while glancing at his red, red wrists. There was a piece of grass growing in front of him, but he stepped all over it as he picked out a cigarette from his pocket.  
  
Like hell he was going to listen to them. He had to find Oruha's killer to have some kind of peace instead of the endless battle that never let him sleep and kept him up for hours at a time. These two intermingling images kept on melting into one another.  
  
Oruha's and Suu's.  
  
And every time he heard their song with their voices becoming one, he wanted to throw the damn radio out the window and never hear anything again. Almost to the point that he had wanted to cut of his ears and become permanently deaf just get the voices away.  
But it could never happen.  
  
Again and again, as he walked alone on the streets, the song was playing somewhere to forever haunt him. Telling him, "You're useless, Kazuhiko. How long can you survive in your own charade? You can't protect anyone but yourself."  
  
He looked at the skies as he puffed the cigarette smoke out.  
  
There were no birds and the last ones he had seen were Suu's. And then Suu's wings that had extended to save their lives.  
  
He looked at the mark that told him it wasn't over.  
  
Again, he walked trying to find the answer.   
  
Zzz…  
  
His mood became more grim as he looked at the telephone cables swinging…  
…when there was no wind.   
  
A spark had jumped to another line and he almost dropped his cigarette because of it.  
  
"What the hell is going on now?" he mumbled to himself unhappily as he started to walk once more.  
  
When he got home, he took off his jacket and lazily put it on the couch as he took out another cigarette from his pocket. He lit it up and saw the beloved statue on a table.  
  
The bittersweet one that he wanted to crush with his hands.  
The one that Oruha had wanted to give him if she ever got famous.  
  
Her face…  
As she was killed…  
It looked so peaceful.  
  
As if she knew she'd be killed at her debut. That's what confused him the most.  
Why and how did she know? Was that why she was so melancholic despite that winning smile she gave as her charm bracelet? Worn, yet losing its luster after time when it wasn't maintained?  
  
He figured there was more to it, when they tried to erase a part of his memory when Oruha died, but he kept it inside of his heart.  
  
That damned tattoo.  
The one that she always shrugged off the explanation to.  
  
Kazuhiko had figured this ever since he had seen one accidentally, but now, he knew not when.  
  
What exactly were Clovers?  
To him, they were beings held in captivity until they were killed by unnatural violence. A violence brought upon by the conformities and hateful traits of society.  
  
"You are her special one…" they repeated over and over like a broken cd that couldn't be read properly anymore on a player.  
  
Did they even know what that meant? He wasn't sure.  
He even thought that Su didn't even understand what she said, but was just honestly expressing her feelings.   
  
Kazuhiko was going to submit to the painful music once more rather than live with the silence. Either way was gradually making him go mad anyway.  
  
He reached out to the statue, but as he was about to do so, there was a static sound. Shh, shh, it kept on saying as he pulled his hand slowly away.  
  
"I want to be your happiness…" the voice sang.  
  
Kazuhiko took out his cigarette from his mouth, but tried to do it naturally so that the cameras outside wouldn't suspect anything. He stretched himself on the couch instead while turning towards his computer.  
  
Whatever was happening, the camera watching became black for three seconds as a holographic simulation of Suu's upper torso flashed before him, coming out of the computer screen of his desk.  
  
The camera came back on, but of course, it just captured Kazuhiko sitting there with a sigh as he began to smoke once more.   
  
The image repeated in his mind…  
  
Suu was crying as the voice sang, "I want to be your happiness."  
But her lips were saying to him, "Ningen ni naritai."  
  
Kazuhiko looked at his mark once again and at the empty computer screen. How in the bloody world was he going to do that?  
I want to be human…  
Thus said the fourth clover.  
Tsuzuku…  
--  
Author's note: Slowly but surely, this is moving along. I can't believe that I made Kazuhiko so damn grouchy. ^^;;; And I like him! 


	4. Chapter 3 That, I would

Disclaimer: Yui doesn't own Clover. Clamp does. I just own the insert song lyrics.  
  
After you wish on a Clover: Remember me...  
  
By miyamoto yui  
  
Chapter 3 - That, I would.  
  
"Ningen ni naritai..." Kazuhiko thought to himself as he kept his cool and got up from the couch. Slowly, he walked over to his computer and sat down on the desk chair.   
  
He turned it on while intently looking at the screen wondering what in the world was going.  
  
He looked around cautiously. Under his breath, he snickered, "If anyone's messing around with me, you won't live to regret it."  
  
His fingers again brought the cigarette to his lips as he breathe carefully and slowly with a contemplative look that seemed to be so indifferent to his surroundings. But the static on the radio was no longer there and he found himself coming back to reality.  
  
The song that brought him back was Oruha's.  
  
He had been the one to give some of the homemade recordings to the radio. Or rather, it was Gingetsu who had done it under his name. Kazuhiko was the one protesting while giving Gingetsu a hard look...  
  
"I can't give that to them. That's all I have," he answered as he smoked. "Isn't it enough?"  
  
"You're the one looking for who did it," Gingetsu replied.  
  
"That's a different matter." Kazuhiko smeared the cigarette onto the ashtray and brought out the cassettes. "I'm only giving you these."  
  
"That's enough for the world," was all Gingetsu could say as he tipped his head while enclosing his white gloves on the cassettes, looking at them for a moment, and slipping them into his jacket.  
  
Kazuhiko looked on the internet on the death of Oruha, brief as that information was. Or, rather, it was the fact that he could have recited the whole thing without even looking at it.  
  
One of her songs, ironically, was playing. It was the piece that she had shared with Kazuhiko the day before she was going to give her debut...  
  
"Kazuhiko?" Oruha laughed as she bit his ear while passing by him to go lie on the bed.   
  
"Yes?" he replied while drying his hair with a towel. Blindly, he looked at her direction as she looked out the window with only a fuzzy blue towel on.  
  
"I want to sing a song for you. I need someone to test it out on," she laughed as she turned around to face him.   
  
"Ah, is that the true reason?"   
  
Shaking her head, she answered. "No, not really. I made it especially for you."  
  
"Me?" Kazuhiko sat on the edge of the bed while putting the towel over his bare shoulders.   
  
"So...so you'll always remember me," she finally said while smiling sadly away from him. She looked at the full moon and pressed her hands on the cold window.  
  
"Don't talk like that. It depresses me whenever you do that," he told her.  
  
She thought, "If you knew it was one hundred times worse for me..."  
  
While trying to feel the cold glass with her fingers pressed on the surface of the window, she closed her sing while singing,  
  
"(whisper)  
  
Remember...  
  
I'm always with you...  
  
Ah...yes...  
  
(sing)  
  
The white moon,  
  
When I was ten  
  
I would always wish to be free,  
  
When I found out I was trapped.  
  
In my dark fate  
  
Inside my heart  
  
I kept it all...  
  
And for you,  
  
And for you,  
  
I waited all this time...  
  
When we met,  
  
I knew that   
  
We would also part.  
  
Painfully,  
  
Bitterly  
  
I kept away from you  
  
But you came  
  
And I became warm  
  
You smiled  
  
And I knew...  
  
That I would...  
  
That I would...  
  
Not die in you.  
  
It's a sad story, this life  
  
Where we meet  
  
And then part  
  
But if you believe in me  
  
I would stay forever!  
  
Tomorrow is nothing  
  
When you live for today,  
  
For always  
  
Next to you  
  
I can live.  
  
Yes, I know I can.  
  
All the friends I have had,  
  
I knew that they would pass  
  
I'd fear the day they'd leave  
  
Just like snow on my fingers  
  
But now,  
  
I understand  
  
That everything is like that...  
  
And for you,  
  
For your sake,  
  
I would do it all over again.  
  
Can't you see that I am hurting  
  
Thinking all this time?  
  
When we part,  
  
What will you do?  
  
Will you miss me at all?  
  
Always, all these days  
  
I knew what happiness was  
  
And in my shattered heart  
  
I don't feel so bad  
  
Why is that so hard to ask?  
  
I finally shout, "Give me tomorrow!"  
  
Because now,  
  
I want more time  
  
To be with you...  
  
(whisper)  
  
No regrets  
  
We live one life  
  
Give me your soul  
  
I give you my heart.  
  
No regrets  
  
When tomorrow comes  
  
Give you my soul  
  
In exchange for your heart...  
  
Until tomorrow comes  
  
Don't forget me.  
  
Please."  
  
Ryu Fei looked at Oruha as he got up and embraced her. She held him like there was no tomorrow and he whispered, "Why...why must it be so sad?"  
  
He shook his head. "How come no matter what I do for you, it doesn't do anything?"  
  
"It's not your fault," she said with a teary-eyed face that turned to him while holding his face with her hands. "It's...This is just how things are..."  
  
"I don't want to hear about this subject ever again..." he said sternly.  
  
"I promise..." she trailed off as she kissed him.  
  
She kept her word.  
  
Kazuhiko left the computer screen on as a picture of Oruha flashed on the screen with a smile on her profile as she sang with all her heart.   
  
The picture of perfection before her death.  
  
His blood boiled as he put out the cigarette and left again to search for Oruha, knowing that this wouldn't ever bring her back.  
  
He would forever look for someone that wouldn't ever return home to him.  
  
Kazuhiko grabbed onto his motorcycle helmet and hopped onto his bike while going as fast as he could to the next town. Surely, he would find something new today...  
  
"I want to become human." Her words repeated inside of his mind.  
  
"Oruha..." For some reason, Suu's words made him think of Oruha's face that night, as if wishing for more time.  
  
The look as if she knew the time of her execution...  
  
Did she know?  
  
That was the question that plagued him and gave him no clues.   
  
No one would tell him and he couldn't figure it out also. And even if she did and she told him through that song, would have changed anything?  
  
"There is no such thing as a predestined life," he said with sympathy mixed with spite. "I don't believe it at all!"  
  
As he was speeding on the lonely highway, Gingetsu was so distracted on what he was supposed to do that he finally got up and went to Lan's door. Lifting up his hand, he knocked on the door lightly to let him know that he was there.  
  
Lan looked up indifferently though his eyes betrayed to Gingetsu of their uneasiness.  
  
"Don't," Gingetsu said.  
  
Lan stopped clicking on the mouse while glancing to one side to avoid Gingetsu's eyes.  
  
"I have let you do as you please, but this time, please don't look any further," Gingetsu said as he turned around to go back to work.  
  
At that moment, Lan mumbled, "I wish I were never a Clover."  
  
"Fine, you say that," Gingetsu answered in spite as he walked away.  
  
"We would have never met," Lan's soft voice penetrated the walls. "And I wouldn't have hurt you too."  
  
Gingetsu stopped walking. He shook his head, knowing that there was no turning back.   
  
Once Lan got into these moods, there was nothing to do but give in.  
  
He loved him,  
  
And he would give him everything he wanted.  
  
Even if it was a dangerous...  
  
Even if it would kill him...  
  
For when Lan would die,  
  
He would too.  
  
To be continued...  
  
--  
  
Author's note: This is destined to be such a strange piece going back and forth. Aiya, I can't seem to understand how I will pull this off... 


End file.
